


Forever and a Day

by ladydragon76



Series: Forever and a Day [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Megatron decided to write again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoulesBurn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoulesBurn/gifts), [SparkKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkKisses/gifts), [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/gifts), [Masqueadrift](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueadrift/gifts), [NKfloofiepoof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NKfloofiepoof/gifts).



> **‘Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Megatron/Optimus Prime  
>  **Warnings:** Vague Spoilers for the most recent MTMTE and RiD comics.  
>  **Notes:** Whoops, I accidentally fluff. For JoulesBurnes, Konora, LB82, MasqueAqdrift, and NKfloofiepoof. Happy Yule, and thank you for all you guys do for me throughout the year. I don’t say thank you or tell any of you how much you mean to me nearly as often as you deserve.  <333

“What’s this?” Optimus muttered to himself as he keyed up the message. Jetfire had forwarded it without opening it, and Optimus’s optics flickered when he saw who it was really from.

 **You won’t remember this,** Megatron wrote, **but you told me I should write. That I had more to say, more to give. I figured I’d start with you.**

Optimus read the first poem, slowly sinking back into the pilot’s chair of his shuttle. The second piece was longer, but before he ever made it halfway through he’d brought his free hand up to cover his battlemask. By the time he reached the end of the fifth he had to wipe tears from the corners of his optics before reaching for the comms and punching in the code attached to the file.

“ _Optimus! Hey!_ ” Blaster greeted. “ _How’s it going? Uh… you… um, you ok?_ ”

“I’m fine, Blaster. I need a private line to Megatron. Is he busy right now?”

Blaster blinked, still looking stunned to see Optimus there on his screen. “ _Yeah. I mean, no, I think he’s off duty right now. Let me ping him and get things situated. Hold on, ok?_ ”

Optimus waited, having to forcibly keep his optics off the message from Megatron. Instead, he turned his attention to transferring it all to a datapad for later reading and rereading. Definitely while alone.

“ _You received my message,_ ” Megatron said by way of greeting, and Optimus turned his attention back to the screen.

“Yes.”

Silence reigned for a moment, and then Megatron’s helm tipped slightly to the side. “ _And you’ve called to berate me for my idiocy?_ ”

Optimus snorted. “Maybe I should.” He lifted the datapad into view. “You couldn’t have said this ages ago? Or at least months? Where are you?”

Megatron grinned. “ _Nowhere you could easily reach before we’ve moved on._ ”

“Not even to tell me in person?” Optimus asked. Primus, what was he thinking? He had an important mission to complete and as soon as he could after that, he needed to get back to Earth as quickly as possible.

“ _I suppose I could change course, find a way to meet you._ ” Megatron leaned toward the screen, optics searching around behind Optimus. “ _Why are you in a shuttle? Are you really coming to me?_ ”

Optimus’s spark tripped, and before he could think better of it he said, “Yes.”

He couldn’t tell which one of them was more surprised.

Megatron seemed to recover first, and forced a bit of a laugh. “ _You’re as insane as I am. Where are you so I can chart an intercept course?_ ”

Optimus smirked behind his mask as he transmitted the coordinates. “Well, that must be why you love me then.”

It was weird to say out loud, but the payoff was the startled look on Megatron’s rapidly coloring face. Optimus saved the image, knowing that the chances of getting _Megatron’s_ face to go bright pink ever again was slim to none.

“ _Yes… well… I’m being told that I can’t reroute our entire mission for a… booty call. So-_ ”

“So they’re listening in on us,” Optimus deduced.

“ _Apparently, so let’s keep this short._ ”

Optimus felt his own face heat up, knowing just what had been overheard, but shook his helm. “Your location?”

“ _Transmitting,_ ” Megatron said, and only an instant later Optimus’s console pinged.

“Hm. How about we meet in orbit around the second moon of Sarvloc Three? Then the eavesdroppers can have some shore leave and leave us the frag alone.”

“ _Acceptable,_ ” Megatron’s face shifted into an expression that Optimus had never seen before and sent heat shimmering into his spark. “ _See you soon_ ,” he purred and cut the comms before Optimus could reply.

“What the frag am I doing?” Optimus asked the console, but it remained silent and didn’t protest as he changed course.


End file.
